


Unidentified

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Character Study, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, In Denial, Internal Monologue, Logic, Processing, emote with me, he like likes her, let me just get my feelings all over the place, logicing away emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter didn't get emotional. He never got emotional. He didn't care about other people's emotions- he just didn't. So he tries to come up with a logical reason he experienced a not-good sensation whenever he upset Paige. He didn't feel guilty. He never felt bad about it. He just experienced a not-good sensation.</p>
<p>In other words, Walter has trouble identifying emotions and tries to process it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unidentified

He felt awful when he made her upset. Which wasn’t an empathy thing. If it was an empathy thing then he was supposed to understand how it felt to spend most of his days surrounded by people who were incapable of empathy when he himself was very empathetic- which was not the case at all. So no, he didn’t have empathy for Paige. But he still knew when he upset her. Sometimes he knew when he upset her. He knew when he upset her about 50% of the time, but he couldn’t get the percentage any more precise because about 50% the time he didn’t know when he upset her.

When he realized he made her feel bad, he felt bad. If he recognized that he gave her a negative emotion then he got this feeling that was probably close to guilt, but that word for it never satisfied him. Regardless, the feeling he got when he hurt Paige was bad. It was a specific, as-of-yet unnamed feeling that was unpleasant to say the least, and it alway returned every time he hurt her.

The same feeling.

It wasn’t guilt, or sadness, or anger. It wasn’t anything that he had a name for.

He didn’t want to describe it as an emotion or a feeling- he was more comfortable defining it as a sensation he perceived.

Whatever it was, it was awful, and he hated it when he got it.

He hated the as of yet unidentified word he experienced, and he only experienced it when he hurt Paige’s feelings- so it was the same principle of causal sequence, though there wasn’t multiple chain reactions. It was a single cause with a single effect. He hated the sensation that he got when he hurt Paige, so the end result made sense.

He hated when he hurt Paige.

**Author's Note:**

> I first found out about Scorpion last night, so this was written 7 episodes into season 1 so hopefully all this character development isn’t nixed.  
> I can’t be the only person with Asperger’s in this fandom, right? Come swap Aspie stories with me on tumblr. Or comment here. All good.  
> disruptedvice.tumblr.com


End file.
